Lost Soul
by MikeSchmidt
Summary: Samantha is a songwriter, and is constantly on tour. However, when she gets home, her son begs to go to Freddy's. What will happen to this poor woman? Cover image by thaliablood on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you sing me a song before bed?"

"Alright sweetie. Which Song?"

"Can you sing My Grandfather's Clock?"

"If you say so"

"_My grandfather's clock is too large for the shelf,_

_So it'll stand 90 on the floor;_

_It'll be taller by half than the old man himself,_

_Though it weighs not a pennyweight more._

_It was bought on the morn of the day that he was born,_

_And will always be his treasure and pride;_

_But will stop short — never to go again —_

_If the old man died._

_In watching its pendulum swing to and fro,_

_Many hours will he spend while a boy;_

_And in childhood and manhood the clock seemed to know_

_And shall he share both his grief and his joy._

_For shall struck 24 once he entered at the door,_

_With a blooming and beautiful bride;_

_But will stop short — never to go again —_

_When the old man dies._

_90 years without slumbering_

_His life's seconds numbering,_

_But it stopped short — never to go again —_

_When the old man died._"

"...Thank you Mommy"

"I love you, Fred"

"I love you too, Mommy"

This was the final day before a long string of horrible events.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fredbear's!

My name is Samantha Jones, Lead singer and songwriter for the band _The Nightmare Police. _We do mostly songs about horror and other stuff like that, and we're actually pretty famous, even though we all live in this small town. Sometimes, we put nursery rhymes or songs easily recognized by children at the beginning of our songs, such as London Bridge or My Grandfather's Clock. Even though I'm constantly touring, I'm at home right now, along with my son. I usually bring him along with me on tours, because I'm his only parent.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he yells, delightedly.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Can we go to Freddy's?"

Fredbear's Family Diner. My son's favorite restaurant.

And workplace of my ex-husband.

"Is your room clean?"

"Yes"

"Bed made?"

"Yes"

"Homework done?"

"It's a weekend, Mom! There was none!"

"... Alright."

"YAY!"

His sweet little eyes were filled with joy, and his little smile brimming with happiness.

"Ok, get ready t-"

"But I am ready!"

I realized he was already wearing his coat and shoes.

"Well, Mommy needs to get ready too."

"Aww… ok."

"Hey kids! I'm Freddy Fredbear! And welcome to Fredbear's Diner!"

"YAAAAYYYYY!" A bunch of kids screamed out.

"Do you all want to hear a song?"

"Yeah Freddy!"

"Alright, here it goes!"

Freddy started one of his silly songs.

"Alright Fred, go have fun!" I say to Fred

"See ya' mommy!" He yells, already running to Freddy.

I always found it creepy just how realistically Freddy responds to things. Almost as if he was…

Nah, that's ridiculous. Plus, he's not allowed to move around or anything.

"Hi! Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner! What would you like to order?" A waitress had come up while I was thinking.

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I'll have a Freddy's Homestyle Breakfast and some water."

"Alright! I'll… wait, aren't you Samantha Jones from The Nightmare Police?"

"The one and only."

"I love your music!"

"Thank you, I write almost all of it myself."

"... Can I-"

"Yes, sure"

I take out one of the photos of me I keep in my purse, sign it with the marker I keep in there, and hand it off to the waitress

"This is amazing! Thank you!"

"...Will you send in my order then?"

"Oh my! I almost forgot! Thanks again!" She says, rushing towards the kitchen

'Oh, my fans. I love them so.' I think to myself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Samantha Jones" A familiar voice says.

Oh no.

"... Hello, Vincent." I respond to my ex.

"Let me guess. Fred's idea?"

"Yup."

"He just loves Freddy, doesn't he?"

"...Almost like a father"

"That was uncalled for!" He says, raising his voice, with a hint of spite in it.

"What you did was uncalled for!"

"... We should take this outside, before we call attention to ourselves"

"... Yeah"

"... So how's Jeremy?" I ask Vincent.

"He's alright, but he wishes he could see his baby brother more often."

"I'm sorry I'm on tour, making a living." I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well why don't you get a normal job?" He asks kind of angrily

"Well why have you been arrested for murder so many times?!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Are you sure, Vincent? **ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T KILL MY BROTHER?!**"

He was taken aback. He sincerely looked confused, guilty, and angry all at the same time.

"...I didn't…"

"Are you sure?"

"..."

I felt something cut through my stomach.

I had been stabbed.

"I'm sorry, Samantha."

***THUNK***


	3. Chapter 3: Some getting used to

I woke up, lying down.

'I better get Fred ready for school' I think, as I would every school-day

I open my eyes, expecting to see my bedroom.

What I saw was Fredbear's Family Diner

'...What? This isn't…'

I grab a chair to help me up.

My hand goes straight through it.

I try again.

'What's going on? What's happened to me?'

Then I remembered what happened yesterday. Vincent had stabbed me.

'But that means...'

I'm a ghost. A mere spirit. Here, haunting this pizzeria.

Suddenly, anger overwhelmed me.

**Revenge.**

That one word stuck in my mind, and Vincent.

I had to get my revenge.

But how? I can't touch anything. I can't _do _anything. I attempted to kick a table in anger, but my leg just went right through it. I just wanted to scream out, but nothing came out. I did eventually manage to blow a napkin on the ground over an inch, but I couldn't do it again.

After a while, my rage finally subsided and I started to think.

So I really am a ghost?

...Well damn. That… uhh... This is going to take some getting used to.

I attempt a sigh, but nothing happens.

Right. No lungs. I'm a ghost.

Like I said, some getting used to.

So what the hell do I do?

Ok, so I'm a ghost. What do ghosts do?

… That's a really good question.

...This would make a good song. I can just imagine it already "The frustration of the Undead"

Wait, this isn't the time to write a song. Maybe later. But not now.

Oh! I know! I could haunt someone! Y'know, like, take over their body, make them do what I want, etc.

But who? And how? I want revenge, but I want to do it without harming anyone. Well, besides Vincent.

I glance around the pizzeria. Then, an idea hits me.

Freddy.

Something seemed different about him, but it was probably just the lighting.

I walk, or rather float, over to Freddy.

'So, do I, like, think about haunting him him? Or, do I just…?'

I float inside Freddy.

Memories.

Every person who's come to the diner, staff members, diner rules, …

The night guard. How Freddy had met him, their fight, the nickname, everything.

Feelings. Freddy had feelings. I had always been creeped out by his lifelike appearance, but now I know why.

Freddy was Alive.

And I couldn't take it. I had to get out, his willpower too strong. How? How?

I detach myself from Freddy.

He looks around, still unable to move until midnight, with a very worried and shocked expression on his face. He had been in sleep mode until now.

***Ding Dong Ding Dong, Dong Ding Ding Dong***

The 12 and 6 bell.

Wait, how did I know that? How did I know Freddy was in sleep mode?

Because I had seen his memories. I knew his thoughts, his ideals, everything.

Well, at least from what I could gather.

Freddy walked as fast as he could towards the guard station. Wait, he can walk? Oh god, this is DEFINITELY going to take some getting used to.


End file.
